


Underneath Your Clothes

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [24]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karlie likes when Taylor wears her clothes. Taylor likes when Karlie likes when Taylor wears Karlie's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Your Clothes

It starts out harmlessly enough. Everyone shares clothes with their good friends, right? Why would Taylor let Karlie go cold when she can offer her a perfectly lovely and warming sweatshirt instead? Why would Karlie make Taylor stay in her Outside outfit when she comes over to eat pizza and watch movies instead offering her a comfy pair of yoga pants? It's just the normal best friends thing to do. They borrow clothes when they stay over and sometimes forget to give them back before they leave and sometimes Taylor will pull on a t-shirt and it'll smell of Karlie's lavender detergent. There's nothing weird about it.

When they're road tripping together and Karlie realises she's forgotten to pack her bikini, Taylor hands her second one over without being prompted. She steals Karlie's pyjama shorts in return. Karlie never wears them, she just buys sets for completion's sake, and somehow hers are always comfier than Taylor's own, even though she's slept in hers countless times and they should, by rights, be worn to perfection. But her own bunch weirdly and ride up and Karlie's magically don't.

And then when the flirtatious note to their interactions intensifies, Taylor starts noticing that Karlie looks at her with eyes like burning coals whenever she sees Taylor in her own little shorts or a t-shirt, or something. They're both not particularly into hickeys, but Karlie seems to really like seeing Taylor in her clothes. Taylor gets it. Sometimes she walks past jewellery boutiques and has to physically hold back from buying Karlie pretty things she'll wear out and Taylor can look at and think "I gave her that. She's wearing that because she likes me and she likes what I give her.".

So once they start seeing each other, Taylor starts doing it on purpose. She'll come over and change into one of Karlie's t-shirts, just because she can. She'll slip on Karlie's shoes when they decide to go for a little walk. She grabs Karlie's scarf and gloves when it's getting cold.

Karlie has probably caught on, given how she beams at Taylor whenever it happens, but it's not like Taylor meant to keep it a secret. Karlie is _supposed_ to notice. That's why Taylor's doing it, after all. Although admittedly, she does have fun with it. She likes combining Karlie's clothes with her own and wait for the tell-tale widening of her eyes and the wide grin once she's figured it out. And she likes catching sight of her own reflection and remembering that, right, that's her girlfriend's skirt she's wearing.

So when it's coming up to roughly half a year that they've been seeing each other, Taylor comes up with a plan. She knows Karlie's wardrobe pretty much as well as her own at this point and everytime she comes over to Karlie's, she sneaks out a different piece of clothing. A skirt first, then a blouse. A pair of shoes. Accessories. She makes sure to spread them out over weeks so Karlie won't notice and takes things she knows aren't Karlie's go-to items. A week or so before their half-anniversary date she finds herself helping Karlie with her laundry, and the perfect opportunity to swipe a matching bra-panties set. Karlie'll just assume she's not washed it yet if she goes looking for it and Taylor will give it back within a few days.

It's strange, on the day, to be dressed from head to toe, from underwear to accessories, in Karlie's things. But Taylor kind of likes it. She likes feeling like she's covered herself in Karlie and she likes imagining the heat in Karlie's eyes once she realises what Taylor's done. Not that Karlie has some sort of x-ray vision, but it'll make a nice surprise when Karlie's going to undress her later.

Karlie recognises the blouse almost immediately, beaming at Taylor as they sit down opposite each other in their favourite restaurant. It's after the main course has been cleared that Taylor excuses herself to the toilet and Karlie's eyes widen when she comes back to the table.

"Are you wearing my skirt as well?" she asks. Taylor smiles beatifically.

"Yep."

Karlie must see the mischief in her expression, and her eyes start roaming over Taylor cataloguing everything else.

"Those are my earrings. And my necklace."

"Yes," Taylor says and crosses one leg over the other, letting her foot peek out from underneath the tablecloth. Karlie looks.

"My shoes too?" she asks, disbelief and amsement colouring her voice.

Taylor grins and nods as their waitress comes over to set their mousse au chocolat dessert down between them. Two spoons. They like sharing.

"Are you wearing anything that's not mine?" Karlie teases.

"Nope," Taylor says and dips the spoon into the chocolate, watching Karlie's face as she realises that the slight hint of black lace she can see through Taylor's - Karlie's - blouse is one of her own bras.

Karlie's eyes darken and Taylor takes a larger bite of the mousse. She's got a feeling they'll be leaving sooner than planned.


End file.
